


Weird Dream

by superlockednegan84



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re a vampire.  A very sad brooding vampire.





	Weird Dream

She stared at the mirror. It’d been so long since she’d seen her own reflection, she’d all but forgotten what she looked like. If it wasn’t for the countless paintings she’d never remember. She still didn’t understand the meaning of paintings. Maybe one or two she could, but ten?

She’d “died” when she was sixteen, that was two-hundred years ago, and still everywhere she went there was a painting, or statue of her. She’d never fully understood. It seemed to her that they should have thought more about the people. But as it seems her parents only thought of their own pain. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, “Nothing changed.”

She slowly walked back to her table, and continued to drink her vodka. Not that it really did much, but it was an act. The only way she knew to drown her sorrows. She still remembered every day everyone she’d ever cared about died. She still remembered the pain she felt.

She stood from the table and headed for the door. As she stepped outside she wrapped her jacket tighter around her. Not because she was cold, she never got cold, just because it was a habit. She stared up at the stars.

*

“Niki come inside, the stars will be there again tomorrow.” She sighed as she walked into her room, “But mommy what if they’re not? What if a monster comes and steals them tonight?” Her mother laughed, “Sweetie I promise your daddy will put his best mean on protecting the stars, and they will be there tomorrow.” She smiled and kissed her mother goodnight, “You promise. I mean really really promise.” As her mother tucked her into bed she laughed, “Yes sweetie I promise, I really really promise.”

*

She laughed to herself, before heading off to her house. She was so naive at age five. Like a monster would steal the stars. But what she would give to have those times back. To be able to run down the stairs, and into her daddy’s arms. But those times were long gone. She’d never be able to get them back. Her whole family was long gone. They’d all died in one way or another.

As she reached the door she sighed softly. Inside she’d find more loneliness. Viktor had died three months ago, trying to save her. He’d always been her knight in shining armour, even when she didn’t need him. He was her one true love, and now he was gone. She still had trouble believing it. She still half hoped for him to be waiting for her.

*

“Nikita, Nikita where are you?” She heard his voice from her hiding space. How could she get in so much trouble? She slowly stood, “I’m over here, Viktor, hurry.” He smiled as he slid next to her, “Niki, what did you do to cause so much trouble?” She sighed softly, “I don’t know Viktor. I was just hungry, and I ate. Then the next thing I know I’m being chased by the whole damn town.”

He laughed, and then hugged her, “Niki don’t worry about it. I’ll get us out of here.” She smiled, he was always taking care of her, “I know you will, but I just keep making our lives harder than they have to be.” He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Don’t worry about it sweetie. It’s part of your job. I love you.” She smiled softly, “I love you too Vicktor.” Then before she could say “no” he ran out and into the crowd. “Run, Niki I’ll meet you at the normal spot.” She only looked back once, but that was enough, “NO VIKTOR!!!!” Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes as he turned to dust.

*

She grimaced from the pain. He did it saving her, and that just make it hurt worse. She was glad for what he did, but guilty, because he was no longer there. She’d lost her one true love, and all because she’d screwed up. All because of one little mistake that she couldn’t even remember now. She knew she’d never find another love like him.

“Back so soon Niki, I swore you’d be gone all night,” her head jerked up and stared into the eyes of Christoff. “Yeah Kristoff, I decided I’d much rather brood in the privacy of my own home,” She said with a weak smile. Kristoff smiled back, he was in love with her. He loved everything about her, her long black hair, the fact that she always wore the dresses from her time. Her long black jacket she hardly took off. But he could never tell her, she was hung up on Viktor, and that’s all that mattered to her.

He swore to himself that one day Nikita would know just how he felt about her. He gave her a hug, “Aw Niki it’ll get easier, I’m sure. You’ll find someone else that loves you as much if not more than Viktor did.” She sniffed back a tear, “Oh Christoff, you just don’t understand do you? You’ve never had what me and Viktor had.”

“Look Niki I may have never had what you guys had. And hell I may never. All I know is you got to get over it, and move on. Brooding over Viktor day in and day out, is never going to make the pain go away,” Kristoff yelled. She blinked, “Maybe I don’t want the pain to go away. Maybe I deserve the pain. After all it’s my fault he’s gone.”

“If i would have never screwed up he’d still be here.” Kristoff grabbed her and shook her gently, “Damn it Nikita you have to stop blaming yourself. There’s no way you could have known any of that was going to happen.”

She blacked out. She hated being yelled at. She never could stand it. “Fine, Kristoff have it your way. I’ll leave and find somewhere else to live. After all you were Viktor’s friend not mine,” she yelled. At that she turned and headed for the door. “Nikita, Nikita, Nikita….” She bolted up from a deep sleep. “What mom.” Her mom smiled at her, “It’s time for school, get up.” She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and got out of bed.


End file.
